


Zarc x Ray - Dresses solve all Problems

by xscarlight_eryax



Series: Ships One Shots for All Your Needs [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Adorable, Attempt at Humor, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zarc and Ray are lovable dorks, Zarc wears a dress, bit of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscarlight_eryax/pseuds/xscarlight_eryax
Summary: What if instead of Ray almost never having a real appearance, Zarc being seen as the only bad guy, all the counterparts aren't dead and all that shit. Instead, things are better, Ray and Arc have their own bodies, the counterparts get to be alive and Leo and everyone else who was bad gets punished. Yuri and Dennis does go to therapy but isn't gonna be mentioned in the one shot. Fuck it, everyone goes to therapy. But not Zarc and Ray right now. (But Zarc does go to therapy in this, but this is a one shot and yeah)And Zarc can't resist puppy dog eyes.
Relationships: Akaba Ray/Zarc
Series: Ships One Shots for All Your Needs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Zarc x Ray - Dresses solve all Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Captain_reichou on instagram
> 
> Sorry for my crackhead energy ahhhh

Around the town of where Heartland could be, there was construction going on, focusing in rebuilding Heartland for the survivors of the former XYZ Dimension. Kaito took Shun to the hospital, knowing how many close calls Shun had with the Grim Reaper during the Interdimensional war. Ruri and Yuto tagged along so they can all reunite and be happy that things are slowly getting better once again. They all wanted to help out rebuild Heartland, but knew they should catch up, since the whole kidnapping and the destruction and some deaths here and there. 

But at the shelters, Ray and Zarc were running a donation drive for any clothes, food, toys, etc for the kids and families that were harmed in the massacre of Heartland. Luckily time has passed by, with Zarc getting therapy and Ray got to properly bond with him, Zarc became recognizable in a different light. He was first shown as the scary Dragon man who wanted world destruction and terrorize everything, but with time, people warmed up to him and Zarc did some small fun duels with Ray to entertain the crowd.

There were a lot of clothes donated and several kids ran up to the duo and looks at all of the clothes. Zarc looks at the kids and smiles, "Hey kids, What are y'all up to?" "Big bro Zarc! We wanna play dress up!" One of the kids said. "Dress up? That's an odd request. I'm not sure if we have dress up worthy clothes for you kids to play with." He rubbed the back of his nervously, not wanting to mess the clothes but hates disappointing the little kids. "Please big bro! Just for a bit!" The other kid pleaded. Soon, the pleads multiplied and the kids gave Zarc innocent looking puppy dog eyes. _'Shit. I'm fucked. My biggest weakness-. I'm gonna regret this.'_ "Fine, but just for a bit." Zarc sighed in defeat as he was taken hostage by the small group of kids.

Ray was working with other people at the donation drive and was walking up to the provided table to get some water for herself and the other volunteer workers. She noticed that Zarc wasn't where he was supposed. She didn't think much of it at the time, "Well, I'm sure Zarc went to do something and will be back soon. Unless he's causing trouble... That's a fifty-fifty chance... Isn't it?" Ray spoke to no one as she ponders. Normally, this isn't something worth worrying much about, but Zarc can be unpredictable. The female got the water bottles and went to the workers to hand them over quickly before going to find Zarc.

Or that was the plan until Yuya and Yuzu came back with a lot of people with many other people to donate some items, "Sorry Ray! I know everyone has been overwhelmed after the dimension merging, but we got some more people to help out rebuild Heartland." Yuzu nods, "I'll stay while Yuya will get more people to also help out with the previously mentioned Synchro Dimension. Our dads are out helping out Academia to no longer be a weird military force of destruction and harm." "Thanks kids, that'll be amazing!" Ray smiled. Ray is technically older and has a more of a mom side, so she did have a bit of habit calling some people 'kids'. Yuya nods and started heading out while Yuzu stayed and helped out.

After around 10 minutes have passed and Zarc hasn't returned. Ray got a bit worried and looks at Yuzu, "Hey Yuzu, mind taking my place? Zarc has been gone for a while and I want to-" "Don't worry, I'll take I've for you! Go after your crush." Yuzu teased and smiled, looking back at the tasks at hand. Ray didn't bother to retaliate as her cheeks got pink and ran off to find Zarc. 

Ray walked around and saw a tent, a small opening was revealed. She recognized that tent. That is where the clothes are stored at. She sighed and headed over to close the tent until she heard muffled laughs and giggles inside. She peaked inside and saw a couple of kids and a taller silhouetted person with the kids and barged in, "Hey! This place is off-" but was cut halfway when she saw Zarc... Wearing a dress? "I CAN EXPLAIN.... I think-" Zarc blurted out, "But first, does this dress make my butt look big?" He tried to soften up the atmosphere. Ray just facepalmed and sighs. "Look! I tried to say no but the kids did something evil... They gave me the puppy dog eyes and I'm sorry Ray, didn't mean to piss you off.." Zarc apologized, feeling really guilty. But Ray did something that surprised everyone, especially Zarc.

She laughed.

"I-I know... That you're trying to..." She just continues to laugh, "be serious, but I can't take you seriously with that dress on." She continues to laugh. Zarc couldn't help but to laugh as well. The kids thought it was best to just leave, luckily, already wearing their normal clothes before the good vibes leave anytime soon. "Hey hey hey! Look, I still look good in a dress. Maybe I should wear one when we go on dates or something-" Zarc cut himself off as the laughing stopped and what he said. Both of the young adults started to blush up a storm. "D-Dates?" 

"I-I didn't mean to have it slip out- I know you see me as a friend but, yeah... Not the most ideal confession. Especially with a dress on that isn't even mine." Zarc continues to blush deep red and looked at Ray. As much as he wanted to look away, he didn't want to make anything more awkward and would face any answer without being a coward. "Well, if you're gonna be wearing the dress in this relationship, then I guess I'll pick you next week around 3pm?" Ray chuckles, winking at Zarc, trying to suppress a blush. "O-Oh yeah, totally. I'm down for that" The male smiled, trying to calm down before passing out. "Now get out of that outfit and help out, you slacker." The female left and felt her cheeks heat up, but was rather pleased with herself.

"Right..." Zarc smiled and sighs as he was getting out of the dress until a sudden thought came to his mind.

_'Shit. Does that mean I have to wear dresses for now on?!'_

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm so sorry for this crack energy one shot. It was funny in my head and was better than my original idea because how I wrote Zarc was a typical Emo "no one understands me" and I wanted to write angst. Now we got some big dumb energy :'3)


End file.
